


Stone Cold

by 0pheliac, CelestialKitties



Series: Deadman Wonderland [2]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pheliac/pseuds/0pheliac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: Reader is a psychologist with her doctorate degree who takes on Genkaku's case.Warning for dubious consent in chapter 3.





	1. Questions

You awoke suddenly to the sound of your cell phone ringing. Rubbing your eyes while you blindly searched for the piece of glass and metal that was assaulting your ear drums. How you hated it. The idea of relying so much on technology made you sick. You answered before you even opened your eyes.

 

“Hello, this Dr. F/N L/N”

 

“Good morning, yes, Dr. (L/N). My name is Lieutenant Morgan, I'm with the Tokyo Police Department. I'm calling because I was hoping you would consider taking a new patient.”

 

“I—I really appreciate that you would reach out to me personally, but I really don't have the time to take a new patient right now”

 

“Please. We've exhausted all of our resources. We cannot move forward with our case. 

 

“Listen—”

 

“He asked for you specifically.”

 

“What?... What do you mean?” 

 

“Ever since your interview aired, about you treating, that little girl. ‘Diada Hibana‘ I think her name was? He's been constantly asking for you. He refuses to speak with anyone else. We need your help”

 

“Okay. I'll do it”

With that you ended the conversation, promising to come see the patient today. Considering you were booked up for the rest of the week, of course it had to be on your day off. 

 

You cursed yourself for ever getting yourself involved in this field of study but you were glad that the decorated degree that hung on your wall was more than just for show. You worked hard for this dammit, and you certainly were going to take every opportunity you could. Even if it took some coating. 

 

Dragging yourself out of bed, you groaned to yourself. You were looking forward to having the day off but how could you say no? Instead of using your valuable time off cleaning up your tiny one bedroom apartment that you've neglected over the past week, you'll be acquainting yourself with a psychopath. You wondered who and what their story was. 

Whatever it was, there was never a dull moment in the psych field. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“His name is Genkaku Azuma. When he was 19 years old, he brutally tortured and murdered 25 monks at a Buddhist temple 5 years ago. He's remained almost completely silent up until this point. Aside from the vulgar slurs he's directed towards some of our staff and other inmates” the tall guard spoke quickly as you both walked side by side down the sterile white hallway. 

 

“Wonderful” you rolled your eyes. “Any other information I need to know?”

 

“ We request that you don't get any closer than you need to. He doesn't have a good track record of  _ playing _ well with others. He damn near killed his cellmate with a plastic fork, two days after he was apprehended ” 

 

You lifted your blouse to brandish the side arm that accompanied you. 

 

He nodded in response. Normally firearms were not permitted inside of the rooms with inmates but considering that he was going to be chained to the table, there was no concerns of him disarming you and using your weapon against you. But still, deep down, you were so goddamn nervous. Your hand holding the luke-warm coffee had begun to shake. 

 

You took a deep breath before you entered the small room which contained one of Tokyo's most prolific psychopaths. Immediately your (e/c) eyes met with his. They looked so cold, but yet, so beautiful, it stopped you in your tracks. Gooseflesh riddling your skin. Forcing yourself  to continue forward, you approached the table he was seated at and smiled warmly at him. Taking note of his shackles and then up to his hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail with his bangs in his face. You pulled out the chair to sit down, trying to prepare yourself for what was to come. Not expecting the response you got in return to your greeting. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Azuma. I'm Dr. (L/N) but you can call me (F/N).”

 

“What a pleasure to finally meet you. I have to say, you're much more beautiful in person”

 

Great. A psychopath thinks I'm attractive. It's going to be a long interview. Internally you scoffed. 

 

“Mr. Azuma, do you think you can tell me a little about yourself?” Trying to pretend that he didn't just say that. You figured he was just trying to get under your skin. Why did he look so comfortable? For barely speaking to anyone prior to the last 5 years… something just doesn't seem right. He slouched further back in his chair and sat with his hands in his lap. You brought the coffee cup up to your lips, taking a sip, shuddering a little at the cooled liquid that began flowing into your mouth. 

 

“Call me, Gekaku, babe. Well, let's see. For starters, I have a huge cock, that could probably split you in—”

 

Nearly choking on your coffee, you raised your hands off the table, motioning him to stop. A pink tint painted your face. What. The. Hell.  _ Good start _ .

 

“No, no. Mr. Azu—” you began as he raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Genkaku, I mean, why don't you tell me about things you like, your childhood maybe?”

 

“Oh, right. Yeah, my childhood was really fucking dismal, ya know? “

 

“Can you elaborate?”

 

“Well, I wouldn't call getting beaten and gang fucked by grown men on a daily basis, just a walk in the park or anything. It really fucked me up, I guess.” he shrugged. “But I kind of want to talk about you, do you have a boyfriend, husband, fuck toy or something?”

 

“This really isn't the appropriate place to—”

 

Your eyes grew wide in embarrassment. What is he getting at? 

 

“Hey, I'd really just like to know who exactly I'm telling all of my deepest darkest secrets, ya see…” 

 

“Uhm okay. Well I— no, I'm single.” you hesitated. 

 

His thin lips quirked to form a smirk, nearly making your anxiety shoot through the roof. His hands left his lap for the first time since you walked in and slammed down onto the table causing you to jump. Seconds felt like minutes as you squirmed under his gaze trying to collect your thoughts and continue with the interview. The cold steel color of his eyes told a beautifully tragic story. One you hadn't expected prior to stepping foot in this room with him. You waited patiently because he looked as though he had more to say. 

 

“Do you touch yourself?” 

 

You listened closely at the shuffling behind you, the guards were well aware that he was getting worked up. 

 

“Genkaku, If I may?” 

 

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, maintaining eye contact with you. 

 

“What do you feel when you watch me struggle with your inappropriate questions and remarks?” You leaned forward into the table and he mimicked your action.

 

“Honestly, it makes me feel really fucking horny. Like, I could just break through these shackles and skull fuck you. You see, it's been a while, I'm sure you could've guessed”

 

He jerked his head back to flip the crimson hair out of his eyes. You wonder how he maintained his hair in this high security setting. It looked too well kept. 

 

“I see.” You avoided his tactic at making you squirm again, changing the subject. “Is there anything else you could tell me about your childhood, anything positive?” You tried your best to keep your facial expression neutral. 

 

Genkaku relaxed a little bit, leaning his body against the back of the chair again. “Like what?”

 

“Anything that made you happy, something you like to look back on, perhaps.”

 

“... I raised a kitten once. That was pretty fucking cool until I found out it was killed after the earthquake.” His eyes narrowed, looking down into his lap. “It was nice while it lasted. Ya know? It made me feel like I had a purpose. Caring for something that would have died without me. Having something to rely on you.” 

 

You glanced down to the pen and paper in your hand and realized that you didn't write anything during this entire encounter. You found yourself distracted by this man,  _ no,  _ this monster. It was like you were under a spell. So captivated by his gaze. He was the embodiment of death, the tone that dripped from his voice began to stir something inside of you. You had to know more about him. What made him tick. Why did he snap? You found yourself asking more questions than you were ready for. 

 

“What about your parents? What were they like? Did you have a relationship with them?” You questioned. 

 

He seemed to take a moment to think about his response this time. His expression looked almost sad. That a first. 

 

“I didn't know them. Not really. I mean, they just dumped me at this temple when I was barely a year old. At least that's what I was told. I'm sure my mother just sold her pussy out to the highest bidder, got knocked up, and then needed to dump her mistake into the hands of the willing.” He rolled his eyes, though the smirk never left his face.

 

You sat idly, twirling your pen around in your hand, occasionally clicking it. You couldn't keep your eyes off him. The way he looked at you, it was like he was consuming you. This has never happened before. 

 

“How about you? Do you have daddy issues too?” He chuckled. 

 

Dodging his question again. Damn, this guy never stops. “Thank you, Genkaku. I think that's enough for today.” You smiled. “You've been very helpful. I hope to meet with you again soon”

 

“Me too, baby”. He flashed you a toothy-smile. 

 

You stood up to leave, refusing to meet his eyes as you turned around to exit the room. Promptly you were greeted by the chief of police and thoroughly thanked. You were requested back twice a week, if possible. Anything was better than nothing and as much as you wanted to decline, as uncomfortable he made you, you couldn't say no. You felt yourself so drawn to him, it was something you couldn't put your finger on. Why you? That would be your next question for him. You needed to know why he chose you. After all this time.

 

You sat inside your car and decided that now was the time to take notes. Now that he wasn't acting as a distraction. Carefully you tried to remember everything that happened, every reaction to your questions and responses. Your hand shook slightly, leaving the blank paper with sloppy handwriting and unintentionally made marks. 

 

  1. Molested as a child. 
  2. Crude remarks and questions. Seems to be taking more interest in my personal life than the reason why I'm even there. 
  3. Possible bipolar disorder with manic episodes.



 

Taking into account the briefing you were given prior to meeting him. Some days he was more compliant than others, some days it seemed like he was a wild animal. Chanting nonsense incessantly, like a mantra, things that didn't make any sense to anyone but him. You were determined to crack his code. 

 

You returned to your home, now late in the afternoon. It was time to do your own research. Using the powerful influence of Google, you searched his name and suddenly your search results were flooded with leaked photos and news articles from that day. The day he was found covered in blood, none of it being his own. The photos of the dismembered bodies, blood strewn across the walls, made your stomach turn. His mugshot was what stuck out to you the most. He looked absolutely, positively,  **insane** . But there was something about this eyes. Something that you saw in that picture was the same thing you saw today. You took some more notes before turning off your laptop. 

 

Things to ask:

  1. What happened the day of the earthquake?
  2. How did he feel?
  3. Discuss his motivation. 



 

Without even realizing, it was already 10pm. The sun had already set, your entire apartment was completely shrouded in darkness and you didn't even know. Rubbing your temples furiously you wondered what had come over you. You had skipped breakfast, lunch, and now dinner and you weren't tired or hungry. Normally you were in bed by now but you just couldn't get your mind off the monster you met today. If someone had asked you prior to this, if you would become so easily obsessed with his case, due to the horrific nature, you would've told them 'not a fucking chance’, but now. Things are different. Your mind swam with questions you wanted to ask him, things you needed to know about him. He was a monster. You kept telling yourself that but for some reason you couldn't  convince yourself that he was really. You were going to figure him out if it was the last thing you did.


	2. Onward

Sleep didn't welcome you like it usually did, you tossed and turned all night. Barely sleeping at all you watched the sun illuminate your room and heard the birds start singing. It was going to be a long day. You had 4 patients to see today but right now you were only interested in  **him.** What was so special about him. Why couldn't you get her mind off of him, it was driving you crazy. The way he looked at you. Everything. You considered cancelling the rest of your week just so you could meet with Genkaku but it wouldn't be fair to your other patients.

 

Irritated, you scrolled through your phone to see who was on your schedule today. 

 

  1. 9:00am: Nagi Kengamine
  2. 10:30am: Yō Takami
  3. 12:30pm: Shinagawa Dōkoku
  4. 2:00pm: Senji Kiyomasa



 

Maybe if you finished early enough… no. Better not. You can't spend all your free time obsessing over some psychopath. You needed to take your time, don't bite off more than you can chew. So that's what you did. The next week had passed and you found yourself thinking less about the crimson haired menace and worrying about your other patients. He was barely a  _ blip  _ on your radar. That was until you received a phone call. 

 

“Hello. This is Dr. (F/N L/N).” 

 

“Hi. This is Makina, the head coordinator at Northern Tokyo Sanitorium. I understand that you met with Genkaku last week and you're schedule to meet with him in two days .”

 

“Yes, I did and that is correct. Is there something I can help you with?” you sighed. 

 

“Well, I was hoping you could come by today for a session with him. He's been… out of sorts as of late.” her voice trailed off. 

 

“I can be there in 45 minutes.” 

 

Just when you got him out of your head, he slipped back in, just like that. You couldn't say no, could you? Of course not. Plus, you had just finished seeing your last patient of the day, you really didn't have a reason to decline. 

  
  
  


You were buzzed in to the building where you met with Makina. Her brows were knitted in frustration, maybe? 

 

“I'm glad you're here. He's been nearly bouncing off the fucking wall since I told him you were coming” she chuckled. 

 

“Is that right?” 

 

She walked you through the brightly lit hallway and down another corridor, one that you had not been down the first time. Confused, you asked her where you were going. 

 

“Genkaku requested that you meet him in the comfort of his room. He’s going to be shackled to the wall, so you have nothing to worry about. If that okay?

 

“Uh, sure. I suppose.”

 

Well goddamn, was she just going to wait until the last minute to tell me that I'm going to have to meet with him in his personal room?! Come on! 

 

“Would you like a guard to accompany you?” 

 

“Yes, that would be preferred.” 

 

Makina motioned for the guard to follow you as you entered his room. 

 

There he was. This time his hair was down and he seemed.. agitated. To say the least. His cuffs wouldn't allow him to travel any more than 4 feet away from the wall he was attached to, but it didn't stop him from pacing the floor. His eyes didn't look up to you or acknowledge your presence at all. 

 

“Genkaku. It's me, (F/N). Is everything okay?” Your voice trembled slightly, you weren't expecting to see him in this state of disarray. 

 

“The big guy has gotta go. No fucking way am I talking with him in here” he growled, still pacing with his eyes glued to the floor. 

 

You smiled, trying to hide your insecurity. Guess you'll just have to be solo.  _ Just my fucking luck. _ Hesitating for a moment, you waved him off before you slowly walked closer to him. The second the guard left the room, he was all smiles. It was like 'night and day’, the entire demeanor completely changed and you found yourself feeling uneasy again. 

 

“Couldn't stay away, huh? I like the outfit, do you normally expose so much cleavage to your patients?” He hummed.

 

You glanced down at your top to see that somehow through the day, two buttons had come undone and he was right, your tits were hanging out in the open for all to see. Almost instantaneously you became flustered and apologized, moving quickly to button your blouse.

 

Not having paid attention, you felt something cold on your wrist and you glanced back up to see his eyes burrowing into yours. How could you have let him get so close?! Startled, you nearly tripped over your own feet and almost fell backwards. “Sh—shit!”

 

“Easy babydoll. I won't hurt you. Unless you're into that sort of thing. I liked the blouse opened, by the way. You have a nice pair of tits” 

 

“Stop” you hissed through clenched teeth. “I'm here because I thought you needed my help. I'm not playing this game with you”

 

“Okay okay. Sorry, I just missed you, that's all. It's been awhile and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind.” He shrugged. 

 

The fucking nerve of this guy. You were a busy woman and somehow you fell into his trap. You would have dropped everything to come here. Was he trying to make a fool or you? Why was he so infatuated with you?

 

“If that's all you wanted to say, I'll be leaving now.” 

 

“No, wait. Shit. We can talk, I'd like to talk. I really— I want to. I just—” he tripped over his words and ran his fingers through his hair, the best he could being cuffed together.  

 

It was heartbreaking really, seeing him panic like that. That wasn't the response you were expecting. It was like he was a child being scolded. 

 

“It's okay. Just relax. Why don't you have a seat and we'll start, okay?” You reassured him.  He obeyed, sitting down in an armchair close to where he was chained to the wall. The sound of metal clanging against the wall made a shiver run down your spine. “Let's start with the family who raised you after being abandoned. How was your upbringing?” 

 

Genkaku anxiously picked at his restraints before he let out a sigh. “Why are you wasting time with such meaningless questions? Don't you want to know why I killed all those monks?” 

 

“They aren't meaningless to me. These are things I need to know. We'll get to that, but let's start here, please.”

 

He sat silently but you noticed him staring directly at your chest. A few minutes had passed and refused to utter a single word. A thought suddenly came to you and goddamn, you were hoping this wouldn't be a mistake. You leaned back on the chair across from him and began running your fingers over the buttons that had previously been undone. If this was the game he wanted to play, you were going to use this to your advantage. Taking the top button between your fingers, you gently moved it out of place, exposing some of your chest again. A smirk pulled across his face and you knew you were onto something. 

 

“Genkaku, I'd really like if we could… talk about your interests. Could you do that for me?” you tone had switched from professional to sultry in 0.05 seconds. Now that you had his complete attention, you smiled at him before you started to fumble with the button beneath the one you just undid. 

 

“My interests, hm? “ his posture straightened from his original slouched position.”Well, I really love jerking off. Specifically while imaging you with my 9in cock buried in you” he admitted, locking eyes with you before trailing them down to your chest again. 

 

Oh shit. This all just got real, so fucking fast.  _ I really hope there aren't any cameras in here _ . 

 

“There's n-no one else you'd imagine something like that with? Maybe a guard or another inmate, perhaps?” you tried to sound strong, unphased by his bluntness. But your charade was beginning to falter. As uncomfortable as it was, you found yourself imaging him on top of you. You could feel your heart rate starting to increase. This isn't right, you told yourself. It was wrong, so wrong, on so many levels. He was a murderer and not only that but he was your  _ patient _ . You were here to study him, understand him, treat him, maybe. You weren't here to fuck him. 

 

“No, not really. Ever since I saw you during that interview about that little hell spawn who mutilated her classmates, you were the only one able to crack that enigma that was her tiny black soul.” He mused, licking his lips. “I'd like if you  _ cracked my code and fucked it silly”  _

 

He stood up and began to approach you, causing your body to tense up and freeze. As much as you wanted to run, hide, get away, you wanted to see what he would do. His restraints only took him so far, stopping right in front of you. Your chest heaved as he reached out and ran a finger down your chest, ghosting over your cleavage. You don't know why you let him do it but you didn't even try to stop him when he tugged a button out of its respectable place and then another.. and another until your white lace bra was exposed. Before you could say anything, he turned around and walked back to his chair and sat down. His eyes were filled with lust, something you haven't seen in him before. You didn't move, you just watched him. 

 

“Tell me more about your interests, Genkaku.” your eyes now half lidded. 

 

“That's pretty much it. There's not much to do here except sleep and jerk off.” He chuckled. “But I would really like to change that”

 

You tucked your hair behind your ear and sighed. You knew this wasn't going to be easy but you weren't expecting this. You needed more information. Something. Anything. 

 

“Is it true that you refused to take any medication given to you here?”

 

“Yeah. I took them at first until I realized that my dick had stopped working while I was on them. Can't have that, can we? Besides, I'm not sick.” 

 

Of course. They tried to force feed him pills but it was no use. Sure, they could've restrained and forced it upon him, but it wasn't really worth it. Besides the reasoning behind why he killed those people, he was more or less level headed. 

 

“Do you often times think about being abused as a child?” 

 

“Nah, not really. The men responsible were weak and suffering. I don't hold it against them, in fact, I am the reason for their salvation. I saved them from this life” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” you openly questioned. 

 

“Well, I killed them. I made sure they were really fucking dead. It was my job to save them and to save them meant killing them.” He shrugged. “You know, I really like that bra you're wearing, but maybe next time you could not wear one?” 

 

“We'll see” you giggled like a little school girl. 

 

Maybe seeing you exposed like that made it easier for him to talk to you, that's what you told yourself anyways. Of course, it was only professional to make your patient more comfortable with you, right? Or perhaps you were using the art of manipulation against him. Giving him a taste of his own medicine. Making him pitch a tent as he sat across from you. The more comfortable he was, the more information you could get out of him. This was the tactic. This is what needed to be done. You had never done this before and you doubt you'd do it again, but hey, at least you're getting somewhere. This time you took notes. Notes you would keep to yourself, of course. Then the other notes you would relay to the investigators. Glancing down at your wrist watch, you just realized that the two of you had been talking for nearly two hours. 

 

“I think we should end this session here. We'll pick it back up when I return in two days.” 

 

“Don't forget what I said, beautiful.” he crooned. 

 

Before leaving his room, you carefully buttoned your blouse and adjusted yourself. You certainly didn't want to give anyone outside the room any kind of ideas. It was bad enough that Genkaku already had so many. 

 

You dropped off your notes to Makina and she graciously thanked you for coming on such short notice. 

 

Sitting in your car you went over your  _ personal _ notes before turning the key in the ignition. 

 

    1. Driven by hormonal urges. 
    2. Denies PTSD from past sexual assault.



 

  * ******DONT WEAR A BRA NEXT TIME******



 

 

Your next time together was going to be interesting. 

  
  
  
  


The next couple of weeks came and went. You were right about your initial assessment. You do get more information from him when you aren't wearing a bra. Though he seemed more distracted by your erect nipples, he always made up for it. In fact, you felt like you were finally getting somewhere with him. You hated to admit it, but you looked forward to seeing his eyes light up when you walked into his room with your breasts on display for him. 

  
Genkaku was easy to manipulate. Oh so easy. Every visit you did something else, just to rile him up. Your last session ended with you spreading your legs slightly, so he had view of your panties from up and under your skirt. He nearly whipped his dick out right then and there. But maybe you took it a little too far because you could've swore you heard him say those three little words to you as you left.  _ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad looollllll


	3. Wrong

It was that time of the week again. It had been 4 days since your last appointment with Genkaku and you really felt like you were getting somewhere with him. The more you  _ opened yourself up _ , the more he opened up. You had even become so comfortable with him that you stopped bringing your gun. 

 

Just a little more..a little more coaxing and you may finally be able to figure him out.

 

Upon arriving at the facility, you proposed your absurd idea to Makina. You knew it wasn't a good idea but you were desperate. You  **needed** to figure him out. Reluctantly she agreed. 

 

You were surprised at first, but you weren't going to push your luck asking questions. Before walking through the door, Makina gave you the key to his restraints. On the condition that the door to Genkaku's cell remains locked from the outside until your session is over. You knew the risks and you thought that was fair. At least if he went fucking crazy, no one else would be injured. 

  
  


All of this made so much sense to you before you got there but now that you were standing in front of his door, you broke out in a cold sweat. Shaking, you entered his cell, promptly closing the door behind you. Not a second later, you heard the  _ click clack _ of the external mechanism locking the door shut. 

 

He seemed calm today, just barely glancing up at you as you sat down across from him. His hair was neatly tied up and he was sporting the standard scrub top and pants that was issued to him. As expected. 

 

“I'm very proud of you and all the progress we've made together. You know this is the 25th session we have had together. “ You recounted. Do you think I should take the restraints off?”  

 

Genuinely proud of how much he has opened up to you. You were starting to remember why you chose this field of study. 

 

“I thought we should of taken the restraints off a long time ago, babe” he smirked. 

 

His body tensed up noticeably as he watched you approach him, your heels clacking against the tile floor. His eyes narrowed, watching you like a hawk, never once leaving your hips as they swayed closer. 

 

"Will you be good for me, Genkaku? I need you to promise me." You bent over, leaning into him. Dropping one of your hands onto the chair for balance, while the other rested over his wrist. Your face was merely inches away from his, you could feel his body heat radiate from him. 

 

“I promise” he lied, putting on his best, most warmest smile. 

 

You were shaking as you held his hands steady with one hand, while the other produced the key from your coat pocket. The key that will change the way things end this evening. With a simple turn off your fingers, he was free. The cuffs dropped to the floor and you could of swore your heart skipped a beat. The way he gazed back into your eyes. You saw something but what was it? 

 

It was time to get down to business. Today was the day. You turned around and slowly walked back to your chair, smoothing out your skirt before you sat down. Of course you chose that skinny black mini skirt today, you were sure it was his favorite. He almost always had a full on boner when you did, it's not like he tried to hide it. 

 

“Where would you like to start today, dear?” you 

cooed. “Maybe you could tell me how you feel right now?” 

 

He shifted in his chair, leaning back a bit before stretching his arms over his head. 

 

“I guess I'm glad that you trust me enough to take off the cuffs, that took some balls.” his eyes trailing up your body, stopping at the hand that tracing lines up and down your cleavage. “Fuck, I love you” he muttered. His mind barely realizing what just came out of his mouth. 

 

“Why do you think you love me?”

 

“I—I didn't… no. I mean.. dammit. I just really—” he panicked, unable to vocalize his thoughts. He was become visibly more irritated and you need to deescalate the situation before he just shut down. He stopped up abruptly, causing you to flinch. He began to pace around room, muttering to himself. You stood up quickly and walked over to him, stopping just as he got within arms reach of you. 

 

“Listen, Genkaku, it's okay. Relax. You're okay” you purred, reaching out to him, you took his face into your hand and brushed your thumb over his cheek bone. His worried eyes met with yours and almost immediately they transitioned into something primal. Your mind didn't register what he had just did, it happened so fast. All you could feel was the air being knocked out of you as your back hit the mattress and something heavy landed on top of you. It was him. 

 

He straddled your waist and had already clapped a hand over your mouth. But you wouldn't have screamed. This was your deepest most darkest desire, you could tell yourself you didn't want this, but it'd be a lie. 

 

Your chest heaved as your frantic eyes met with his. No part of his iris could be seen, his pupils completely blown in lust. 

 

“I'm going to show you how much I love you, (F/N)” he hissed. “Don't you fucked dare make a sound.”

 

Genkaku lifted his hand from your mouth just as a soft sob tried to escape. 

 

“Don't do this.” you pleaded. 

 

“Don't act like you don't fucking want this. You've been teasing me since day fucking one. What did you think was going to happen?” 

 

He moved his knee and parted your thighs, while his hand yanked your skirt up to your waist. “Look how fucking wet you are and I've barely touched you” he scoffed. 

 

“Please” a single tear drifted down your cheek. 

 

Genkaku ran a single finger over your slit, causing a shiver to run down your spine. His fingers snuck around the fabric barrier before dipping straight into your tight heat, causing your body to flinch and the stinging of the sudden stretch. 

 

“Fuuuuckkkk” he groaned. “Holy fucking shit, you are so tight, baby. I just wanna to shove my cock in you and fuck you raw. You'd like that, wouldn't you, (F/N)?” 

 

Your words got caught in your throat as he began roughly pumping his fingers in and out of you, occasionally slipping in a third finger. He loved watching your face twist in pain and pleasure as his fingers explored your deepest, most sensitive place. “Tell me you'd love for me to fuck you and fill you up with my seed.” 

 

He curled his fingers up, brushing against your g-spot. “Yy—Yes! God, yes please” you moaned, writhing under him. 

 

Music to his ears. He loved you like this. Right before you hit your peak, he withdrew his fingers, grabbing your panties and tearing them off you. He released your arms as he pulled his pants and boxers down, all at once. Holding one of your hips, he positioned himself at your entrance. With one snap of his hips, he completely buried himself inside you. Your own hand clamped your mouth as a scream threatened to spill from your lips. Without giving you any time to adjust, he began pumping his hips at a fast pace. Lifting one of your legs to get deeper inside you. 

 

“Fuck, how I've dreamed of this.” He stopped, looking into your eyes, listening to you panting. His hips slowly withdrew before slamming back into yours harshly. He wanted you to  _ break _ . You yelped each time, forcing yourself to keep your voice down as his cock rammed into your cervix. Moan after moan came pouring out of your mouth. You were surprised that none of the guards heard you. “You like that don't you” he growled, biting down on your neck. “Tell me how much you fucking love it”. His hand left your hip to fist itself in your hair, jerking your head back. “Now.”

 

“Ah ha— fuck yes. Genkaku, don't stop, please.”

 

Genkaku's pace remained steady as he fucked you through your orgasm, a wave of pleasure washing over you like a tsunami. The walls of your cunt clamping down around him as he continued pounding into you. Your nails dug into the skin of his back. Curses and hisses were muttered from his mouth as his pace became erratic. Reaching down in between your legs, he pinched the tiny nub in between his fingers, edging you towards another mind blowing orgasm. His other hand latched onto your neck as he leaned down and his lips crashed into yours for the first time. Just as his tongue slipped into your mouth, his hips began to stutter. You were thrown over the edge when you felt your abused insides fill with his warm seed. His hips stuttered as your cunt milked every last drop from him before he collapsed on top of you. 

 

Both of your chests rose and fell in sync. You could feel his warm breath against your neck. Neither of your bodies moved any further than that. It wasn't until you felt him soften inside of you and slip out before he rolled off you. A combination of both of your releases began oozing from you. The feeling of bliss was soon replaced with shame. The shame of sleeping with a patient was starting to sink in. A  _ criminally insane  _ patient at that. The shame of letting him do this to you. The shame of liking it.

 

You were the first to get up, looking nervously around for your panties. Suddenly remembering that he had tore them off of you in the heat of the moment when you saw the tattered fabric laying on the floor. Sighing, you rolled your skirt down your hips and flattened it out. 

 

Genkaku lazily pulled his pants up from where they collected at his ankles and sat up. 

 

Turning to walk away from the bed, you were stopped by Genkaku's grip around your wrist. 

 

“You're mine”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 0pheliac is the mastermind behind this plot.


End file.
